When Darkness Turns To Light
by Lena ai yakata
Summary: The elusive hunter Sasuke, has finally found his lifemate, a small orphan he unknowingly saves. sucky summary. sry
1. Chapter 1

When Darkness Turns To Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

The hunter sighed as the continual smell of the fresh blood assailed his sensitive nose. As he

began to round the corner of the dark alleyway, his worst fears were realized. A pack of five

wolves were before him, devouring the bodies of two humans. As he watched, one of the

wolves lifted it's head and turned towards him with half crazed eyes, with blood and slobber

dripping from it's enormous fangs. "Leave here at once, and finish your master's task. This

killing spree is over." the hunter commanded the wolves. They glared at him for a few minutes,

and then turned and bounded out of the alley. He turned to walk out the alley the way that he

came in, when a little girl bounded out of nowhere. She tried to make a beeline to the dead

bodies, but was stopped by the hunter. The small child pouted up at him, and then burst into a

cascade of tears. "I want my mommy and daddy.", she wailed pitifully. The hunter sighed as he

picked up the small girl and cradled her in his arms. "What is your name little one.', he asked

her gently as he walked. The little girl unburied her tear streaked face from his shoulder, and

looked towards him, "S...Sak...Sakura, she finally managed tell him through her sobs. He

gently entered her mind with his own, and began to dull and lock away the horrendous memories

she had acquired that night. While at his task, however, he realized she had no family to be

taken to. She was now totally an orphan. The innocent, now sleeping child that he cradled in

his arms, had been wronged greatly, but he vowed that her life would not be the ill fate of an

orphan. His life mate deserved better than that, for when this small girl grew up, she would save

his soul. "Well Sakura, let's go see your new home, shall we?", he gently asked the sleeping

child. Sakura only sighed in her sleep, and buried her face deeper into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sasuke decided to take Sakura to Naruto's place. His life mate Hinata, might know where she

could stay. Even more hopefully, she might know a couple that would be willing to adopt and

raise the small child. However, that would have to wait until tomorrow night. There were only

a few hours left until dawn. So, for the day at least, she would have to stay with him. He swiftly

and silently moved through the darkness carrying his precious burden close to his heart. When

he reached his home, he quickly entered and closed the door. He then proceeded through the

living room and into a hallway, and continued down it to a spare bedroom. The bedroom was

close to his sleeping chamber, so if need be, he could protect her. He delicately laid Sakura's

small form down on the bed, and tucked her in. He put a compulsion on her so that she would

sleep until he arose, and then he merely stood by the bed and watched her sleep. After what

seemed like an eternity, sunrise began to get close, so he finally sought refuge in the healing soil

in his sleeping chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sasuke slowly rose from the soil, and went to go take a shower. It wasn't a necessary action, but

it had a calming affect on him, and allowed him to think easier. He still had to find someone

willing to adopt Sakura. If anything bad ever happened to her while she was growing up, he

would never be able to forgive himself. There was no way that she could stay living with him

though, it would make things way to awkward for them when she was older. It would be better

for her if he just watched over her from afar. Sasuke silently dressed, before heading down the

hall to the room that Sakura was sleeping in. He walked over to the bed, and just stood there

watching her sleeping form for a few moments, before releasing her from the sleep compulsion

that she had been under. Sakura uncurled from around the pillow she had been hugging in her

sleep, and stretched backwards, letting out a big yawn. She slowly opened up her big jade eyes,

and glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. When she saw Sasuke, she let out a

small whimper. Sasuke quickly sat on the edge of the bed, and began speaking softly to her, so

that she wouldn't be any more frightened by her situation. At the sound of Sasuke's warm and

familiar voice, Sakura calmed down easily, and from her vantage point on his lap looked around

the room again. She still had no idea where she was, but as long as she was with Sasuke she felt

safe and protected. Growing bored with looking around the room, she looked up at the face of

the man holding her. His eyes looked so cold, and yet they had a warmth to them. They were

like Sasuke himself, he was normally a cold and swift killer, but with her...it was a totally

different story. He had never felt this way about anyone before, this need to sacrifice one's self for someone else's happiness. He would make sure she had a wonderful life, even if it cost him

his own, because without her, he wouldn't exist much longer anyway. The darkness in him was

already growing faster than he could suppress it, but Sakura had given him a reason to keep

fighting it, and he couldn't let her down. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Are you

ready to go meet some new people now, my little blossom". Sakura looked at her hands and

nodded uncertainly, then she looked up at him and showed him a beaming smile. "As long as

you stay with me", she told him brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sakura clung to Sasuke's hand and looked around herself nervously as he pushed the doorbell by

the entrance of the large house. Finally, the door was opened by a grinning Naruto. "Sorry it

took so long Sasuke, I was going over paperwork. Hinata is waiting for us in the living room.",

Naruto explained. He glanced down at the small child clinging to Sasuke's side. "Is she the

one,"he asked Sasuke quietly, so that Sakura couldn't hear him. Sasuke nodded his head at the

blonde. Naruto kneeled down in front of the child and grinned at her. "It's nice to meet you,

little one, my name is Naruto. Would you like some chocolate chip cookies, Hinata just baked

some for your arrival. Sakura nodded her head excitedly and put her small hand in the one that

Naruto had extended out to her. She chatted enthusiastically to him, telling him all about

Sasuke, and how much she loved cookies. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, and then led the way

into the living room where Hinata sat on the couch waiting for them. On the table sat a plate of

chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of milk for Sakura. Naruto led her to the pillow sat by the

table for her, and Sakura quickly thanked him for the cookies before she sat down. She

hesitantly reached out and grabbed a cookie, and took a bite out of it. " Do you like them.",

Hinata asked her. Sakura glanced over at the quiet woman that she hadn't noticed yet and

grinned while nodding her head yes. "Good, I'm glad you like them. Oh, by the way, I'm

Hinata.", she told Sakura. "My name is Sakura.", she told Hinata shyly. Then she grabbed

another cookie, and walked over to the chair where Sasuke had sat down. She looked from the

cookie in one hand to the cookie in the other hand, with a puzzled look on her face. Then she

turned big puppy dog eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke sensing her staring at him, looked down at her.

"Would you like to sit in the chair with me, little blossom." he asked her. Sakura's face lit up in

a smile. "Pretty please, I'll give you a cookie." Sasuke chuckled down at her, "Of course little

one, and you can keep your cookie." He gently picked Sakura up from the floor and sat her

down on his lap, so that she could see what was going on around them. Sakura quietly sat on

his lap and munched on her cookies, as he chatted with Naruto and Hinata. When Sakura had

finished her cookies, Hinata walked over to her. "Would you like to go see the puppies in the

kitchen little one." she asked Sakura. Sakura looked up at Hinata, and than back at Sasuke. "Do

what you wish little one." Sasuke told her. Sakura bounced off of Sasuke's lap, and followed

Hinata out into the hallway. "Now," said Naruto, "we can talk about why you came here.


	5. Chapter 5

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smirked. "Since when are you so serious about something, Naruto. Naruto silently glared at Sasuke. "When it concerns my

friend, and the future of our people, not to mention the life of an innocent little girl", Naruto replied. "Now tell me what is bothering you Sasuke." Sasuke

heaved a sigh. "I need a guardian to look after Sakura, until she comes of age, and I can claim her. I need someone that I can trust to protect her with their

very lives. I can accept no less. I barely know her, and yet, she has become everything to me, and you and I both know what will happen if I lose her. I

would become the very thing that we hunt and exterminate from this earth." Naruto seemed to be lost in thought, but finally he seemed to shake himself out

of his reverie. " I will speak to Hinata about the matter tonight, she will know who will be better suited for the task, and we can further discuss it in the

morning." "As you wish," Sasuke replied, "By the way where have Hinata and Sakura wandered off to, we need to be leaving soon." Naruto opened his

mouth to reply, but before he could Sakura burst into the room with a tiny black puppy nestled in her arms. Naruto instantly laughed at the sight instead of

replying, and watched as she slowly walked up to Sasuke. Sakura threw on her biggest pout, and gave her best puppy dog eyes to Sasuke, who in return

merely reached out to grab the puppy that she was cuddling. "Let me see what you have there little one." He grabbed the small puppy and slowly examined

it. It was tiny for it's age, so she must have found the runt of the litter, but it's bright blue eyes shone with intelligence, and even as he held it, it strained to

get free and go back to Sakura. He gently handed the puppy back to her, while she continued to look at him pleadingly. "If Hinata and Naruto say you can

have it little one, then I have no objections. She may be small, but she is already loyal to you, and that bond shouldn't be broken, she will a good

companion for you." Sakura smiled down at the puppy, and continued to cradle it in her arms. "Thanks you Sasuke", she chirped brightly. Then she ran

over to Hinata, sat the puppy down, and began to hug her legs and thank her for the puppy as well. The puppy obediently sat at Sakura's feet, and barked

happily at her, when she stooped to pick it back up. "Well Sakura, Naruto asked, "What are you going to name your new puppy?" Sakura grinned over at

him, then looked back at the puppy. "She likes the name Lina, so I think I'll call her that."


	6. Chapter 6

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

After leaving Naruto's house, Sasuke took Sakura to a small restaurant, so that she could eat. He never kept food in the house, it was not necessary for him for to eat food, since he lived off blood.. Sakura on the other hand, seemed to love seeing all the food the waitress placed in front of before she continued on to another table. She slowly picked up her fork, and tasted the food, and then put more on her fork and tried to carefully stretch it across the table to Sasuke. "Here"she said to Sasuke, "Want some, it's good." Sasuke slowly shook his head no to her. "You eat it little one. I am not hungry. You should try to hurry though, Lena is waiting for us in the car, and I promised I would take the two of you shopping remember." Sakura grinned form ear to ear, thinking of all the stuff Sasuke had said she could have. Plus all the stuff she could get for her puppy. She quickly finished off the last of her food and glanced over the table at Sasuke and held her plate up for him to see. "All done" she told him. "Can we go now?"

Against his will Sasuke found himself smiling at her once again, she was just to cute to resist. 'She will make a beautiful life mate when she is older' he thought to himself. Then he sighed inwardly to himself. He would have to wait years for her to grow up, and be constantly worried about her. He knew he couldn't raise her, but still something within him, refused to let her go. Just that first mere glimpse of her had restored the color to his sight that he had lost centuries before, and feelings long forgotten to him. After spending time with her he no longer wanted to be alone in the darkness with only a few people who were unafraid of him. He wanted someone to spend time with and accept him as he was, despite his faults, even if it took years for him to claim her he would wait as long as it took for her to come to him. "Come little one, let us go, you need to be in bed soon, let us go finish shopping so we can go home." Sakura quickly jumped down from her chair and ran over to his side of the table to grab his hand and pull him to the door excitedly, all the while talking about what color collar Lena would like best. A few hours later a pouting Sakura sat on the bed and gave huge puppy dog eyes to Sasuke who was attempting to make her go to bed. "I don't wanna" she told him for the tenth time. "I'm not sleepy." "You must sleep little one. He pointed down at her side where the small snow white puppy lay cuddled up to her. "Lena is already asleep little one, so you must be tired as well after all that walking around." Sakura continued to pout up at him, but suddenly it turned into a sly grin. "Will you read me a story?" "Very well, little one. Go and fetch your book, and I will read you a story, but then you are going to bed." Sakura ran over to the bag that still held her new book and hurried back to the bed with it as Sasuke sat on the bed with his back against the wall. She crawled into his lap and handed him the book before snuggling up against his shoulder. Lena opened up an eye lazily from her spot on the bed, then barked at Sakura and ran over to them and laid back down besides Sasuke, and proceeded to fall back asleep. Sasuke hoped Sakura would fall back asleep soon as well, he still had to visit with Naruto before sunrise, which was getting closer every moment.


	7. Chapter 7

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sasuke slowly slid Sakura onto the bed as he carefully stood up. Lena stirred in her sleep, and

looked up at him. Sakura patted the puppy on the head, and she yawned and laid her head back

down by Sakura. 'Watch out for her Lena' he thought. Then he proceeded to leave the house, so

that he could go talk to Naruto. 'Naruto'. After a short pause he felt Naruto reach out to him

across their telepathic link. 'Did you need me teme?'Sasuke rolled his eyes, he'd never get over

that nickname. 'Hn. Naruto, have you talked to Hinata yet? I'm coming over for an answer.'

'Yes, I'll meet you, so that we can discuss it in person.' Naruto opened the door for Sasuke as

he arrived and led the way through the house to the garden it back. "Sasuke" Naruto said as they

walked, "Hinata has offered to take in Sakura herself, she has already fallen for the child. If she

stays with us, then you can rest assured that she will be protected at all times. Hinata only asks

that she be raised as a mortal and allowed all the liberties that entails. She wants her to be able to

enjoy her childhood, and not feel confined." Sasuke looked at Naruto, slightly surprised.

"Thank you Naruto for being willing to watch over her for me, and if it will make her happy, she

can have any childhood that she desires, so long as no harm comes to her. I would not deny her

the feel of the sun on her skin that she will be allowed as a mortal, for I to remember the warmth

and wonder of it from when we were children. I won't force her to give that up for me. It is

such a trivial thing to humans, but as a Carpathian she will cherish the time she was able to spent

in the light of day." Naruto grinned at him broadly in the moonlight. "Watch out, Hinata is

liable to put all kinds of ideas into her head in the years to come." Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You better than anyone know how much I enjoy a challenge, dobe. Naruto grinned even broader at the sound of Sasuke's laughter, before he had found Sakura, he hadn't so much as

smiled more than once in years. He reached out to his lifemate over their link. 'Hinata, my

love, I believe we have done the right thing. His icy heart is already melting because of his

lifemate, and this will allow him to come visit her, even if he can't use his true form.' Naruto

suddenly noticed how pale Sasuke appeared. "Teme, you haven't fed since you found her yet

have you?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto concerned stare. "I'm going to on the way home,

so I'd better leave so I have time before the sun rises. Thank you again Naruto." 'And you as

well little sister.' He sent to Hinata, who he knew was listening through Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

20 years later

Sakura shivered as she slowly walked down the street, back home from the bar she had been

singing at. 'You should hurry my sweet, it is getting late and you shouldn't be out in the dark

alone. ' Sakura snorted in disgust at the statement. 'Back off you, I'm a grown woman, and can

do whatever it is I choose to do.' Sakura heard a long suffering sigh, and then a rumble of

amusement ring in her head. 'Your stubborn pride will not save you from the things that go

bump in the night, my sweet. Nor from me. I will come to claim you soon. Your time has

nearly run out, but if you persist in this foolish disregard for your own safety, then I will be

forced to come for you sooner. 'You wouldn't dare hunter. My father would slit your throat if

you broke your word to me.' 'Your father is weak when it comes to you, letting you go so far

off on your own, but he would never allow you to risk your life so needlessly such as you are

doing right now.' Sakura slightly winced at the biting tone she heard in the hunter's voice as he

reprimanded her. 'I was simply trying to enjoy the peaceful beauty of this evening. Is that so

wrong?' She let the words fade away to a whisper in her mind. She hadn't meant to worry

anyone, but it was beautiful in this small town at night. The sun was slowly slipping behind the

mountains in the distance, and the sunset gave an almost ethereal glow to the treetops and hills

surrounding the village. Sakura was so far caught up in her thoughts that she failed to noticed a

root that protruded up in the pathway, and soon found herself ungracefully tripping over the

offending object. She cried out as she struck the ground and her ankle twisted in the process. Her

jade eyes filled with moisture that she struggled to contain along with her anguished cry. Sasuke

stirred in her mind as he sensed her pain. 'What is wrong my love, are you injured' Sakura

sighed. 'I'm fine I just tripped and fell.'Sasuke rose from his resting place alarmed that

something had happened to his lifemate. 'Stay there little one, I'm coming to take you home, do

not injure yourself further.' Feeling to weary to argue Sakura just decided to let him have his

way and sat down to wait for him gingerly moving her leg so that she didn't jostle her ankle

more than necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

When Darkness Turns To Light

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, hating how he acted so domineering. Sasuke chuckled. "It's only

because you are so stubborn little one." In response to his words she merely glared at him harder.

"I am not stubborn, and stay of my head." Sasuke ignored her and merely lifted her up to carry

her back to her home. "Maybe if you behaved I wouldn't have to monitor your thoughts so

closely ." "Hey that's not fair, I wasn't trying to fall and hurt myself, especially if it meant you

would show up." Even as she protested though, her heart was racing at his nearness, and she

hated how her body betrayed her when he was near, she always lost control of it, and longed for

his touch. She inadvertently snuggled closer to him and let out a soft sigh. Sasuke groaned as

her breath feathered across his neck and tightened his hold on her as he walked. He quickly got

her home and carried her to her room and laid her gently on her bed. Then he reached down to

lift her foot so that he could inspect her ankle. "It's still a little swollen, but it only looks

sprained, you're lucky you didn't break it." Sakura glance from her ankle up to his face. "How

am I supposed to perform tomorrow night if I can't stand?" she finally asked him quietly. Sasuke

gently released her foot and looked up at her. "You'll just have to miss a concert, you really

need to stay off that ankle." "But I've never missed a show, I don't want to start now just

because I tripped and fell." Sasuke sighed, there would be no end to this argument until she go to

go. " Fine little one, we'll just give you a chair so you don't have to stand the entire time."

Sakura beamed up at him. "Really? You'll let me go?" "Yes, you can go, you would be upset

if you had to cancel it, now go to sleep and rest, you need the energy to heal.


End file.
